


Nightmare

by Neo_Luna



Series: Nightmare 'Verse [2]
Category: Kekkaishi
Genre: Dark, F/M, Gen, Horror, More character will be added as goes, Nightmare 'Verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-25 11:34:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/952596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_Luna/pseuds/Neo_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Wh…who are you?!”</p>
<p>“Why I’m you”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to re-visit this fic. Original version was posted up on Fanfiction.net before being removed last year. The Prologue for that version has now been posted here. Not the best work honestly.
> 
> Unbetaed.

It was always the same. A woman, no ayakashi dressed in a beautiful white and black kimono. Her pale blonde locks were done in an elegant up-do. Nine golden tails were drawn behind her. She seemed so frail, as if she would break at the slightest touch.Yet, she was not afraid of the crumbing world around her.

‘It’s her again,’ a young onyx haired by thought, ‘The kitsune from the Kokoboro.’

“Child” The kitsune spoke with a gentle voice. Soft, but it also held a gracefully curious tone.

“Are you one of the kekkaishi of Karsumori?” The boy nodded. Indeed he was; Yoshimori , the heir of Sumimura family. The other was Tokine, the heir of the Yukimura family and his partner.

(He had also fallen for her; striving to become stronger to protect her. Yoshimori had vowed to never allow her to be hurt again. Never again.)

“hm” The kitsune was now in front of him; Examining Yoshimori with a mix of interest and amusement. She spook again as she gently placed a hand to his forehead and the other to his cheek. The words were left unheard as Yoshimori’s head began to spin. The world around him faded to black.

When he returned to consciousness, the frail kitsune was gone. Yoshimori scanned the area only to find he surrounded by a void, rather than the falling castle.

‘What the hell?!’ Yoshimori thought running looking for any proof of the castle he been.

(What happen to Tokine? And Sen? His mind prayed for them to be safe.)

There was nothing, only darkness and nothing more.

He shouted in frustration, “Where the hell am I?!”

“Pathetic boy” a solemn voice spoke.

“Wha?” Yoshimori stood still in shock. His eyes widen and searched for the source of the sudden sound. A voice that was creepily familiar.“Who’s there?”

“You are in the deepest levels of your subconscious” The voice said eerily.

‘Subconscious?’ Yoshimori thought bemused.

(How could that be right? He was awake, wasn’t he?) “What the hell is that supposed to mean?!”

“It means exactly what I said” the voice replied darkly, quickly, “You are wandering within the deepest levels of your subconscious!”

Panic washed over the teen. Wishing to break free of the abyss (and find his tormentor) Yohimori rapidly started to form kekkai.

“Mestu” he called out, but atlas as the dust cleared nothing had changed. Yoshimori being the stubborn individual he is only tried again and again. The solemn voice merely laughed at his efforts.

“It’s useless” it spoke, “There’s nothing here ,but infinite darkness!”

“Damn it! Where are you?!” Yoshimori continued his onslaught of kekkai, but now he was using them to gain ground in search of the voices source. The voice’s condescending laugher only got louder s if the one it belonged to was right behind him. Yoshimori turned round and round; leaping from kekkai to kekkai.

Still, however, he found nothing.

“Where the hell are you?!” he growled. A hand grabbed Yoshimori’s shoulder from behind. He froze at its touch. The voice snickered eerily sending chills down his spine before whispering in his ear,

“I’m right here, boy” Yoshimori turned to strike at his tortmentor. It only his fist and spoke with a foreboding smirk, “Now, now. There’s no need to be violent.” He could only stare at the figure. It-he looked physically identical to himself. All except for those haunting bloodily red eyes glaring back at him. Sinister amusement shined in their depths. An equality sinister grin plastered over the other’s face. A dark mirror of the one Yoshimori usually wears.

(The one especially reserved for _her_.)

“Wh…who are you?!”

“Why I’m you”


End file.
